Salute Mentale
by MystPazzo
Summary: Dimentio is back and he's got plans. Will Mario, and a newcomer named Jessie be able to stop him? A/U: This is my first fanfic. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction story so work with me peeps. I will also take some advice from you guys as well as reviews. If there are any questions, let me know.**

 **I don't really have a setting of when this story takes place but the plot and OC are mine, everything else belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 1**

The first thing I see is the sky, as I rocket out of the pipe. With my jet black hair, I'd say the wind felt rather nice. As I land on my feet I recall the conversation with my mother.

" _Where are you going?"  
"To find others like me."_

" _That's next to near impossible. How do you expect to find others when you're not normal?"_

" _That's something I have to risk. Rather I find others or not, I'll come back."_

" _Promise me?!"_

" _... I promise."_

I now regret not telling her that I have heard rumors of two brothers, both having elemental powers as I did. Althought, I have three, Fire Ice, and Thunder along side that, when my mother said "Not normal", that's because I'm a warewolf. (I got into an accident a few years back, but that's a different story.) I'm able to grow fangs, and sharp nails, but it only occurs in times of distress and pure rage.

As I break thought, I turn and stand to continue traveling to the Mushroom Kingdom where I heard the brothers roam.

"Freeze!" A strange voice shouts.

I put my hands up slowly.

"Turn around slowly." The voice says.

I do as it says as I had no reason to fight.

Once I do, I see a shaking Toad holding a spear at me.

"Peace, Peace good sir." I say.

"Who are you? Asks the Toad, not lowering the spear.

"Jessie Jordon."

What business do you have with the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Nothing with the kingdom. I'm in search of two brothers."

"..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Come with me." Says the Toad. I follow without hesitating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: First one was short, I know, but this chapter will be a bit longer. My fear is writer's block. Oi, heard that's difficult. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2.**

We approach a town full of houses, shops and other sorts. As we walk, I'm thinking to myself, " _What a town."_

"What is this place?" I Ask

"Toad Town." The Toad replies.

Then I notice the large castle fitted with white walls and a red roof. I then noticed a glass mosaic of a white women. A gold crown fitted the top of her blonde hair, she also wore a pink dress.

"Is that the Princess?" I ask the Toad as we get closer to the castle.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, it is. We are going to the castle to see your Highness" He answers.

I stop in my tracks, "Why? I thought you'd take me to the brothers." To be honest, I really did.

"You will, you just need approval of the Princess first. Just to get to know you and to be sure you're not a threat."

"A threat?! I'm no threat, in my opinion I came willingly and cooperatively. Who am I threatening anyway?"

"No one, it's just a precaution, sir." The Toad says as he raises his hands in defense, dropping the spear in the process, "I'm just a guard."

"'ight, 'ight. Let's just keep going." As I motion for him to continue walking.

As we entered, I noticed that the castle was like any other castle. Marvelous with fixtures on the walls and all that jazz. It was nice to gaze at the paintings of what I believed to be the ancestors of the throne.

The Toad guard turned to me, "Please wait in the Study while I fetch the Princess." then Points to the room left of us.

"Okay." I managed before he hurried off to the stairs.

I turn and enter the Study, inside were many books on shelves, a fireplace, a square table, and a seating area. A few minutes later an old Toad comes in with the Princess. She was what the mosaic depicted her be. I stand and bow before her, as I know royalty deserved upmost respect.

"Rise." She says, "I'm Princess Peach Toadstool and this is Toadsworth, my advisor. Please do have a seat." I do. "We have much to talk about. Now, I understand that you are looking for two brothers?"

"Yes, with power of any element. I heard a rumor that they lived somewhere here, in this location." I say.

"Why are you in search of these brothers?" Toadsworth asks.

So I can see if I'm not the only one who is different. I mean I got to not be the only one to appear out of a pipe and have powers, beyond a normal Toad I'd say." I retorted.

"Now let's not get hasty. Did you say a pipe?" Peach asks.

"Yeah, Komalot Kingdom, not famous or anything, I don't consider it much of a kingdom either. Just a small town with a few royals. Eh, before I continue, I'd like to see if the rumors are true. Are they here?" I ask.

"Why so urgent, Mr. … Uh" Toadsworth pauses.

"Jessie Jordon, J.J. for short if you don't mind." I say to complete the sentence. "The answer is so I don't have to repeat myself a lot of times. So do please fetch them."

"It does make sense Toadsworth, can you have a messenger fetch them for us, please?" Peach requested.

"Now Princess, we hardly know this man." He retorts.

"Please Toadsworth, don't make a fuss." She replied with a sigh.

"Very well then." He marches off.

Peach and I don't talk. Half an hour later, Toadsworth shows up again with a pair of men. One was shorter than the other, he was also wearing a red shirt with overalls. The other was wearing green with overalls. They also had color coordinated hats, each had a symbol, one "M" and the other, "L". I stand in realization, that these brothers, could be the ones I was looking for.

"Hello, I'm Jessie Jordon, J.J. for short." I say as I hold out my hand.

"Hello J.J., I'm Mario" Red-man says, "and this is my brother Luigi." He points to the man in green.

"Hi." Says Luigi.

I shake their hands, then take a seat.

"So can you tell us why you're here now?" ask Princess Peach.

"Gladly Princess." I respond, "I come from Komalot Kingdom, I was a warrior before he came."

"He? Who's he?" asks Luigi.

"Dimentio."


End file.
